Harry Potter y los poderes de Salazar
by Squallo
Summary: Nuevos poderes se esconden en Hogwarts. Para Harry y sus dos amigos todo parece un juego, pero estos poderes conyeban un gran peligro, algo que solo ellos podran saber. 4º Capitulo arriba! Ron esta en la enfermeria debido a un terrible accidente...R&R!
1. El comienzo

Capitulo 1: El comienzo.  
  
El expreso de Hogwarts ya soltaba bocanadas de vapor de su chimenea central. Harry estaba eufórico pues empezaba un nuevo curso, pero este era especial. Lo sentía, en el ambiente se respiraba un aire de inseguridad y miedo. Al parecer Voldemort y sus mortífagos ya habían hecho de las suyas en el verano, tal y como se suponía Harry. Le dolió pensar que por su culpa muchas personas estarían sufriendo la perdida de seres queridos. No lograba aceptar el por que de que Voldemnort le quisiera matar. A él. ¿Qué tenía él que lo hacía tan especial?. Alguien le abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, dejándolo así fuera de sus pensamientos por unos instantes. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio a una hermosa chica, con el pelo algo enredado y castaño. Le devolvió el abrazo y dijo:  
  
-Hermione!!. Que alegría verte!!.  
  
-Harry, me tenias muy preocupada con todo.bueno.todo lo que a pasado en este verano.  
  
-¿Tantas cosas han pasado?.  
  
-Ni te imaginas, ya son 17....-su cara pareció ponerse pálida por momentos, y sus ojos se ponían de un tono rojizo-.  
  
-Vamos Hermione. Dentro de poco estaremos en Hogwarts. No hay de que preocuparse. al menos por ahora.  
  
Los dos juntos se dirigieron al centro del andén. Harry estaba tan preocupado o más que Hermione, pero no serbia de nada darle mas vueltas a la cabeza. En ese momento vieron a la familia Weasley. Todos radiantemente felices. Parecía que ya se les iban solucionando sus problemas económicos, y Harry pensaba que era debido a los gemelos, ya que ellos estaban aun más contentos que el resto de la familia.  
  
-Ey! Harry!!-dijo corriendo al encuentros de los otros dos amigos-¿Cómo as pasado el verano?.  
  
-Aburrido como siempre.¿Y tú? Veo que estáis más contentos últimamente.  
  
-Es que Fred y George han conseguido poner una tienda en Hogsmeade, pero por ahora la lleva mi madre, y la verdad funciona bastante bien.  
  
-Estoy ansioso pro ver a tu madre trabajando en una tienda de bromas.  
  
Sus carcajadas fueron seguidas por las de Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos ir al tren ya.  
  
-Si ,¿vamos Ron?.  
  
-Ir cogiendo sitio, Harry, voy a despedirme.  
  
Cuando Ron se fue Harry y Hermione subieron al tren para coger un compartimento libre, y claro está, se fueron al último.  
  
-Ron, lleva cuidado con lo que haces, sobretodo no saques a Harry del castillo. Ya sabes lo que nos dijo Dumbledore. Voldemort esta buscando nuevos poderes, y no sabemos si ya los ha encontrado. Deberíais ser mucho más cuidadosos, y no salir de noche.  
  
-Y estudiar mas, hijo, que falta poco para que los T.I.M.O.S.  
  
-Si mama-Ron ya se empezaba a cansar- bueno me voy que ya me están esperando.  
  
-Cuídate mucho Ronnie.  
  
Ron ya corría hacia el tren. Sus padres se habían puesto muy protectores últimamente. Les entendía, pero le parecía excesivo.  
  
-Cuanto as tardado Ron. Ni que te estuvieran regañando.  
  
-Más o menos Harry.  
  
-Bueno, quien pensáis que será nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?.  
  
-Pues no tengo ni idea, pero espero que sea Remus. Con el si que me gusta dar clases-.  
  
El expreso hizo un ruido y pronto ya estaba en carrera contra el viento para llegar a Hogwarts.  
  
El tiempo pasaba volando, Hermione y Ron empezaron a contar lo que les había pasado en verano, y Harry como no tenia nada que contar solo escuchaba lo que los otros dos decían con interés. Así paso el tiempo asta que la señora del carrito apareció por el pasillo. Los tres amigos compraron unas cuantas golosinas, y siguieron hablando, hasta que una muchacha de pelo largo negro que cubría sus orejas, apareció. Harry y ron la miraron medio extrañados y medio embobados, mientras que Herminio la miraba solo con extrañeza. Pero era normal que los dos chicos la miraran así, pues esta era muy hermosa. Parecía la única a la que las túnicas del colegio le sentaban bien. No tenía muchas curvas pero las suficientes para su edad, pues Harry y Ron ya se imaginaban que era de su misma edad, pero ninguno de los tres entendían que hacia allí, ya que ninguno de los tres la habían visto en el colegio.  
  
-Perdonar, pero habéis visto a un chico nuevo por aquí?.  
  
-No, me parece que no- dijo Hermione un poco mosqueada de cómo la miraban sus dos amigos.  
  
-Pero te avisaremos si lo vemos. Por cierto, ¿tú también eres nueva? Es que como nunca te había visto por aquí.-dijo el chico de pelo rojo, pero que ahora su cara se había vuelto del mismo color.  
  
-Si lo soy. Encantada de conoceros, me llamo Morgan, y vosotros sois.  
  
-Yo me llamo Hermione, este de aquí se llama Ron, y él es Harry.  
  
-Encantado-soltaron los dos chicos a la vez.  
  
-Ven, siéntate.¿Puedo preguntar a quien buscas?-dijo Hermione tratando de hablar con alguien que no sea del sexo opuesto.  
  
-A mi hermano Lían. Somos nuevos los dos, y como no conocemos esto, pues creo que le he perdido.  
  
En ese momento entro un chico muy parecido a Morgan, que debería ser Lían. Pero ahora fue Hermione la que se quedó embobada. Tenía el pelo corto, y la cara igual de bonita que la de Morgan, sus ojos eran de un tono pardo, y él al igual que su hermana parecía que fueran los dos únicos a los que les sentaran bien las túnicas. Pero tenía un rasgo que no vieron en Morgan. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas, pero no le quitaba la belleza que esta tenia.  
  
-Por fin te encuentro Morgan. Creí que me perdía yo solo.  
  
-Lían te presento a Hermione, Harry y Ron.  
  
-Encantado.  
  
-Igualmente- dijo Hermione poniendo una cara parecía da esta. @_@.  
  
Ron se enfureció un poco, y Harry se extraño de que no reconocieran su nombre.  
  
-Perdonar, pero no sois de por aquí, ¿no?.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no. Venimos de Australia, y allí la magia no es muy común, por eso nuestro padre decidió mandarnos a estudiar aquí, pues Hogwarts tiene mucho prestigio.  
  
-¿De Australia? Me encantaría ver como sería eso.  
  
-Pues no te pierdes gran cosa, Hermi-parecía que el nuevo muchacho se estaba cogiendo muchas confianzas con Hermione-Me parece mucho mas interesante esto. Pero es una pena que no sepa gran cosa.  
  
-Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a entenderlas-y parecía que Hermione también se estaba cogiendo muchas confianzas.  
  
Ron se empezaba a poner celoso, y solo se le ocurrió cambiar de tema.  
  
-¿Y qué optativas habéis cogido?  
  
-Yo he elegido estudio de runas antiguas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas- dijo Lían  
  
-Y yo aritmancia y cuidado con las criaturas mágicas. A los dos nos encantan.  
  
Ron se aguantaba la risa a duras pena pensando en lo bien que se lo pasarían con las "criaturas mágicas" de Hagrid.  
  
-¡Que bien! Entonces Morgan si te eligen para Gryffindor iras con nosotros a todas las clases. Y tú Lían a todas menos a estudio de runas antiguas.  
  
Esto último lo dijo con algo de picardía, y Ron ya comenzaba a enfadarse pero el sonido del silbido del expreso le indicó que ya habían llegado a Hogwarts.  
  
-Espero que os toque en Gryffindor.  
  
-Y yo también- dijo Harry.  
  
-Y yo.-Ron lo dijo más por cumplir que por otra cosa.  
  
-Yo más que nadie, Hermi-dijo Lían.  
  
-Y yo. Sois muy simpáticos. No esperaba hacer amigos tan rápido.  
  
-No todos somos iguales-dijo Harry que miraba como salía en ese momento Draco Malfoy del expreso.  
  
Todos se dirigieron al castillo, pero la profesora Mcgonagal les detuvo.  
  
-Lían, Morgan. Acompañadme.  
  
Los dos miraron a los tres amigos algo asustados, pero estos les sonrieron (algunos más que otros)y les dijeron que no tuvieran miedo.  
  
-Me han caído bien,¿y a ti, Harry?  
  
-También muy bien, creo que vamos a aumentar el círculo de amistades, "Hermi".  
  
Ron y él se rieron, pero Hermione con cara de pocos amigos esperó a que dejaran de reírse, y dijo:  
  
-Pero son algo "raros" ¿no crees? -Si algo tienen, pero si lo miras bien, nosotros también lo somos-dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara, y se dirigió al castillo.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya en el castillo, Harry se preguntaba cuando tendría su primer enfrentamiento contra Draco, y esperaba que fuera tarde, pro que no estaba para discusiones. Aunque en ese momento solo tenía ganas de comer un buen trozo de carne y un trago de refrescante zumo de calabaza.  
  
Dumbledore entro por la puerta trasera de la mesa de profesores, en la que faltaban todavía tres sitios, si no se contaba la silla de Dumledore. En ese momento también entro por la puerta principal Hagrid, que traía a los de primer curso, y justamente detrás de él estaba la profesora Mcgonagal, que era seguida por Morgan y Lían.  
  
La canción de este año supero con creces la del año pasado, esta fue mucho más pésima que la anterior ^^U, A Harry le pareció eterna y no hablemos de lo que le pareció la espera a su estomago.  
  
Por fin se adelanto Mcgonagal con el pergamino de la lista de los de primero y en orden fue llamándolos para que se sentaran en el taburete y se pusieran el sombrero.  
  
-Alizze, Mcgregor!-y un chico joven de pelo castaño y cara pálida, ya era de los nervios o de que era su color natural, se acercó al taburete.  
  
-HUFFLEPUF!!!!-y Mcgregor corrió a sentarse con sus compañeros de Hufflepuff.  
  
Y a si siguió la lista, mientras los tres amigos hablaban sobre quien iba a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pues solo quedaba un sitio libre en la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-Yo solo espero que no sea como Snape-dijo Ron y hasta Hermione le dio la razón-No soportaría tener que aguantar a otro como él-.  
  
-Ojalá fuera como Remus o en todo caso como el falso Ojoloco era en clase- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si y que no te enamoraras de él como hiciste con Lockhart-(está claro quien lo ha dicho no??^^U)  
  
-Zurith, Elisse!  
  
-SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
Ya acabada la selección solo faltaban Morgan y Lían, y en ese momento Dumbledore se levantó para hablar:  
  
-Queridos alumnos, un nuevo curso esta por empezar. Lamentablemente Cedric no podrá estar con nosotros, pero los nuevos vienen y hay que darles la bienvenida como se merecen. Os presento a Morgan y a Lían Loyrein. Vienen de Australia a estudiar con nosotros. Tendréis que hacer un gran esfuerzo- dijo, ya hablando a ellos dos-para poder coger el nivel de vuestros compañeros, ya que pronto se acercan los T.I.M.O.S. y debéis estar preparados. Bueno, ahora que comienza vuestra selección. -Loyrein, Morgan!-dijo Mcgonagal.-.  
  
Morgan fue nerviosamente hacia el taburete, se lo puse con cuidado y al cabo de 5 segundos, que a ella le parecieron eternos, el sombrero seleccionador dijo:  
  
-GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Un gran aplauso resonó en el techo mágico del castillo, y Morgan corrió a sentarse alado de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Espero que Lían también venga a Gryffindor-dijo Morgan-.  
  
-Normalmente si, pero hay excep..-.no pudo terminar la frase ya que Macgonagal le cortó-.  
  
-Loyrein, Lían!-.  
  
Él se acerco al taburete, aparentemente más relajado que su hermana, pero por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. El sombrero parecía dudar, no conseguía una respuesta, y todos se empezaban a impacientar.  
  
Pasaron uno....dos...tres..cuatro..y cinco minutos, y el sombrero seguía moviéndose, pero no daba una respuesta. Al fin dijo:  
  
-SLYTH..no no...RAVE..no!.....GRYFF...INDOR!!!!!!!-.  
  
Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, nadie sabía que decir puesto que no se sabía si el sombrero lo había elegido bien. Pero al cabo de unos segundo el comedor entro en aplausos, y Lían corrió a sentarse alado de Hermione, algo sofocado, pero tranquilo al fin.  
  
**************************************************  
Buenoooooo!!! Este es mi primer Fanfic y espero que os guste, perdonar las faltas de ortografía que encontréis no soy muy bueno en lengua ^^U. Por favor si os a gustado dejar Reviews que me haría mucha ilusión!!. 


	2. El pergamino y la piedra

-2º Capitulo: El pergamino y la piedra.  
-Bueno...-dijo Dumbledore nada mas que para romper el hielo que la selección de Lían había dejado en el Gran Comedor-Aun queda por decir quien será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-.  
  
Las palabras de Dumbledore surtieron efecto en todos los alumnos. Todos estaban callados, pero ya no era por el momento de antes, sino por la expectación de saber quien será el nuevo profesor.  
  
-Por desgracia hoy no ha podido estar aquí con nosotros, pero mañana a primera hora estará en el colegio listo para dar clases a los alumnos con quien le toque a esa hora. Es necesario deciros que el nuevo profesor ya dio clases en el colegio anteriormente, y seguro que a todos, o a casi todos-esto lo dijo mirando a la mesa de los Slytherins-les gustara el nuevo profesor. Este ni más ni menos es Remus Lupín.  
  
Hubo una ovación entre todas las mesas, hasta algunas de Slytherin, aplaudieron al saber la noticia.  
  
-Bueno, dicho esto último es hora de que el banquete comience!-.  
  
Y alrededor de todos los alumnos empezaron a aparecer platos llenos de patas de pollo, zumo de calabazas y otros manjares dignos de un gran aplauso para los elfos domésticos del castillo.  
  
-Claro-dijo Hermione-no ha podido estar aquí por que hoy es luna llena.  
  
-Hermi,¿es que es un licantropo?-dijo Lían  
  
-Pues si, pero es tan mono!-.  
  
-Ni que fuera Mister Encantador-dijo Ron con la cara completamente roja, que no se sabía si era de celos o de rabia-.  
  
-No-dijo Hermione-es mucho más guapo @@@_@@@-.  
  
-¿No será peligroso tener a un licántropo de profesor?-dijo Morgan acogiendo a Ron por los hombros, para que no saltara a quitarle la cabeza de cuajo a Hermione-.  
  
-No, en tercero también nos dio clases y no paso nada, además es un buen amigo nuestro-dijo Harry, y desde ahí Morgan supo que no tendría nada que temer del nuevo Mister Encantador.  
  
-Oye Lían,¿qué te dijo el sombrero seleccionador cuando estabas en el taburete?-.  
  
-Pues la verdad Hermi, estaba como loco, decía que tenia muchas cualidades para todas las casas, y que no tenia bien claro donde ponerme, a mi que me daba igual en la que me pusiera, pues creo que eso le fastidió un poco, por que me pedía que le dijera una, y yo le dije que Gryffindor ya que estabais vosotros, pero creo que no estaba convencido-.  
  
-Será mejor que no te rayes Lían-dijo Harry que ya entendía de eso-come y pásatelo bien mientras estés aquí-.  
  
Y dicho esto todos se pusieron a comer y a hablar sobre que harían al día siguiente, y rezando que les tocara a primera hora con Remus.  
  
* * *  
  
-Oh no!-dijo Ron con aparente cara de fastidio-Hoy no será un día muy bueno, doble clase de pociones por la mañana, y después del almuerzo otra vez pociones. Esta vez se han pasado. Y por la tarde no mejora, Adivinación.  
  
-Vaya día nos espera-masculló Harry-.  
  
-Si me hubierais hecho caso y hubierais elegido algo más provechoso como Aritmancia o Estudio de runas antiguas como tiene Lían no tendríais que pasar una hora con esa oveja farsante-.  
  
-Al menos no tenemos que estudiar Hermione, con solo inventarnos unas cuantas historias ya sacamos un sobresaliente-susurró Harry guiñado un ojo a Ron-.  
  
-Bueno será mejor que no lleguemos tarde a la clase de pociones, o Snape nos quitara 100 puntos a cada uno-dijo Ron acompañado de un escalofrío-.  
  
-¿Hablabais de mi mocosos?-soltó una voz impregnada de odio puro-¿Os gustan mis nuevos horarios? Yo mismo me ofrecí para hacerlos lo mas adecuadamente posible-y puso una cara que solo pondría a los tres niños, peor que ahora estaba poniendo en practica para los otros dos "nuevos fans" de nuestra celebridad-.  
  
Ron ya iba a contestarle pero Hermione lo empujó hacia la salida, murmurando para si algo que sonó como "maldito burro de pelo grasiento".  
  
* * *  
  
-Ha sido horrible.-dijo Lían saliendo con media túnica manchada de un liquido de color verde pastoso-No sabía que Neville fuera tan torpe-.  
  
-Te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a poner a su lado en otra clase de pociones, siempre acaba derramando la poción-.  
  
-Y además Ron esta era demasiado difícil.¡¡Una poción para dominar la mente!! Esta vez se a pasado-.  
  
-Está claro que anda rabioso pro que no ha conseguido el puesto de profesor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-.  
  
-¡¡Y encima me a quitado 15 puntos y no tenia mal la poción!!  
  
-No te agobies, todavía nos queda una clase con él-.  
  
-Eh Potter,¿adquiriendo nuevos "lameculos"?-dijo una vos fría que arrastraba las palabras-.  
  
-Draco piérdete-soltó Lían dejando pasmados hasta al mismísimo Draco-.  
  
-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre especie de...elfo?- masculló entre dientes, impregnando casa silaba con un toque de maldad que dolía solo de escucharlo-.  
  
-¿Quién te crees que eres Draguito?-dijo Lían enfurecido-.  
  
-Te comerás tus palabras gusano con orejas-dijo este sacando su varita- TARANTALLERGA-.  
  
Y Lían voló por los aires unos segundos y se quedó con las piernas entumecidas, pero este no iba a ser menos, y en unos segundos desapareció. Nadie sabía donde se había metido, y desde detrás de Malfoy alguien dijo:  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS-.  
  
Y Draco voló esta vez más alto que Lían y dio a parar al suelo de cabeza. Su varita quedó un momento suspendida en el aire, y pasó por arte de magia a las manos de Goyle. En ese momento, Lían volvió a estar tumbado en el suelo, conforme se había quedado después del Tararantallerga de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Dijo la profesora Mcgonagal que en ese momento, acababa de llegar al oír los gritos de unas niñas de primero cuando vieron a Malfoy saltar por los aires-.  
  
-Profesora, Malfoy me ha atacado, y luego Goyle intento atacarme de nuevo pero le dio a Malfoy que sin querer se metió en medio.  
  
-Pero esta mintiendo profesora!-soltó Malfoy lleno de ira-.  
  
-Si es así, y me creo mas las palabras de Lían, serán castigados los dos, por agredir a un alumno y 20 puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno-.  
  
-Pero...-.  
  
-Y sin rechistar!-.  
  
-Veámonos antes de que se monte una grande-dijo Morgan y todos salieron corriendo en dirección al patio-.  
  
* * *  
  
La tarde pasó volando, después del pequeño incidente todos comentaban lo extraño que había sido, peor aun más lo patético que había quedado Malfoy al saltar por los aires. Ron no fue menos y casi lo publicó por todo el colegio, peor pro mas que le preguntaba a Lían como lo había hecho este no soltaba prenda.  
  
Cuando ya llegaron a las habitaciones la habitación que ahora compartían Lían, Harry, Ron, Dean y Seamus la encontraron patas arriba y especialmente la parte de la cama de Lían. Estaba todo por los suelos, y los libros y cosas personales de este estaban hechos pedazos por todos lados. Con ayuda de unos elfos domésticos y sus varitas consiguieron arreglarlo todo.  
  
Lían tenia ganas de devolverle la jugarreta a Draco, y Harry le propuso la idea de ir con su capa. Decidieron no avisar a las chicas, pues estas se negarían rotundamente a ayudarles y encima cabía la posibilidad de que estas les descubrieran.  
  
Después de unas horas todo estaba listo, con ayuda de Seamos, consiguieron pasar a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, y dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. Pero en su camino se encontraron con Peeves que estaba rompiendo unos candelabros de las paredes, y tuvieron que irse corriendo y dar media vuelta.  
  
Pero en el camino se encontraron con Flich, el conserje, y rápidamente se metieron a una de las mazmorras que parecía estar olvidada.  
  
Esta estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, pero los tres amigos no se dieron cuenta, y Ron por pura torpeza tropezó con una silla que había en medio y se dio con la cabeza directamente al muro.  
  
Que sorpresa para estos que el muro no era una pared, sino que estaba hueco, y dentro había algo, algo que brillaba. Una piedra de color verde, que aparentemente estaba fragmentada, y un pergamino, una especie de escritura antigua que ya estaba amarillento del tiempo.  
  
-¿Pero esto que es?-dijo Ron medio atontado pro el golpe-Al menos mi cabeza sirve de algo ^^U-.  
  
-Déjate de tonterías ron, y vamonos rápido a la sala común, antes de que nos pille Flich o su gata.  
Bueno!! Otro capi mas, que bien me lo he pasado escribiendo la pelea ^^. Y que será la piedra y el pergamino?? Secreto!!. Ya sabéis disculparlas faltas de ortografía y dejar review plis!!!!! 


	3. Morgan

Lo primero de todo, perdonar la tardanza pero he tenido esto algo olvidado últimamente, pero al fin me he decidido a volver a escribir este fanfic, así que espero seguir con vuestro apoyo y que mas gente conozca y se anime a dejar reviews. También tengo que darle las gracias a mi amiga Pau por ayudarme en algunas cosillas de la historia y dedicarle este capitulo (me voy a arriesgar.espero que salga bien por mi bien xDDD). Además he de avisar que la forma de relatar los sucesos cambiara ligeramente por que los dos capítulos anteriores los escribí con muy poco tiempo, y espero que este me salga algo mejor. Como siempre perdón por las faltas de ortografía que se puedan colar(Nota del autor: Vendito sea el Word ^^´) y dejar reviews que siempre hacen ilusión :P  
  
Capitulo 3: Morgan  
  
-No entiendo ni jota,- bufó Ron después de diez minutos leyendo el amarillento trozo de pergamino- estas cosas se le dan mucho mejor a Hermione que a mi.  
  
-Tampoco es que yo entienda mucho, y eso que se algo de runas antiguas- dijo arrebatándole el papiro a Ron de las manos- pero esto es demasiado antiguo para mi. Alo mejor Hermi saca algo en claro, por que yo solo alcanzo a sacar palabras sueltas sin ningún significado.  
  
-Pues a mí todo esto me da dolor de cabeza.- espetó dejando a los otros algo mosqueados, que si parecían interesados en su significado- Si es algo importante ya lo averiguaremos más adelante, y si no, siempre podremos acudir a Hermione o Morgan. Además, ya es algo tarde- y desvió la mirada de las caras de sus compañeros a su reloj nuevo, que Hermione ya se había molestado en comprarle uno mágico que cambiaba la hora según en la zona del mundo en la que se encontrara- deberíamos irnos a dormir.  
  
-Si mejor será hablar con Hermione mañana por la mañana. Pero lo malo será explicarles como encontramos el pergamino y la piedra- dijo paseando la extraña piedra entre sus manos y bostezando a sus anchas-.  
  
Y dicho esto se dieron las buenas noches y juntos se fueron para su habitación, ya aclararían este peliagudo asunto al día siguiente.  
  
* * *  
  
-¿¿¿QUEEEEEE??- espetó Hermione con una cara de incredulidad absoluta-¿Cómo pudisteis hacerlo? Os podrían haber pillado, o peor aun os podrían haber quitado puntos para Gryffindor. ¿En que estaríais pensando? Si ya te vengaste Lían.  
  
No pudo terminar la frase pues los tres amigos ya estaban cansados de tener una segunda, en caso de Harry una primera, madre que los controlara.  
  
-Vamos Hermi, no ha sido para tanto, además se lo tenía bien merecido, eso no me lo discutirás-.  
  
-Ya.bueno..Pero esa no es excusa Lían-.  
  
-El tema interesante ahora es, ¿Qué puede significar todo esto?- dijo Harry que ya por fin empezó a sentir la curiosidad por el pedrusco-.  
  
Y buena razón tenía para pensar que el asunto era algo misterioso, pues dadas las características de la piedra, que vista a simple vista no les recordaba a ninguna piedra preciosa. La piedra no tenia ninguna forma geométrica y no parecía estar tallada, y lo mas extraño de todo, aparte de su color verdoso, era que emitía destellos plateados cuando era tocada. Y el pergamino no tenia nada de especial si no contabas las extrañas runas que contenían, a simple vista parecía un pergamino normal y corriente.  
  
-Son unas escrituras muy antiguas y difíciles de descifrar- dijo Hermione después de 15 minutos examinando el pergamino, y dejando a los cuatro gryffindors con cara de: cuéntanos algo nuevo bonita.- Solo alcanzo a descifrar algunas palabras.encontrar.todas.piedras.esto parece un numero.y camara. Debería ir a la biblioteca a buscar información, pero antes seria mejor ir ya a desayunar creo que se nos esta haciendo algo tarde.  
  
-Si, buena idea pero.¿Quién cuidara de la piedra?-.  
  
-Buena pregunta.Mejor será que la guardemos nosotras Ron, somos mas.cuidadosas- Morgan dijo esto con un toque de picardía, y le arrebato la piedra, y esta sin un como ni por que empezó a emitir destellos plateados pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que los cinco amigos lo notaran.  
  
Morgan palideció súbitamente, todo su cuerpo se convulsiono y se volvió totalmente rígido, y en su cara se dibujo una mueca comprendida entre el dolor, el miedo y la satisfacción.  
  
Los gryffindors la miraron sorprendidos, no sabían como reaccionar, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Morgan volvió a la realidad, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, y la piedra dejó de emitir esa luz plateada.  
  
-Hermanita, ¿estas bien?-.  
  
-Si. no se que a pasado, me siento.rara, como.distinta.-.  
  
-¿Estas segura? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?- esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo-.  
  
-Si, si tranquilos, estoy. realmente bien, no noto nada diferente-.  
  
-Pero eso no quita que haya sido demasiado raro, creo que deberíamos averiguar que pone en ese pergamino lo antes posible.-dijo Harry pensativo.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. pero después de comer, ahora quiero desayunar, que luego tenemos herbó logia, historia de la magia y transformación.-.  
  
-Nunca cambiaras Ron.Siempre pensando en comida-.  
  
Las carcajadas se hicieron sonadas a lo largo de la escalera de mármol, cuando los cinco gryffindors bajaban a desayunar, pero uno de ellos, especialmente dicho pelirrojo no estaba de tan buen humor.  
  
-Anda, Ron, no te preocupes, ya vamos a comer- y dijo estas palabras acompañadas de unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda-.  
  
Pero ahora Ron no era el único que no reía la gracia. Ahora Morgan había vuelto a ponerse rígida, y a contorsionarse lentamente, pero en su cara ya no estaba la mueca anterior, si no que ahora estaba totalmente inexpresiva.  
  
Todos la volvieron a mirar, pero ahora aun más extrañados, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba y esta vez no había tocada la piedra, esto ya daba algo de yuyu.  
  
Ninguno parecía capaz de romper el silencio que otra vez había producido el repentino ataque. Pero finalmente fue Morgan la que pudo formula alguna palabra, dejándolos a todos aun mas sorprendidos, si cabe.  
  
-Cuando oigas a Pevees cantando una canción, gira ala derecha tres pasos, y luego 6 más a la izquierda, y procura ser rápido.  
  
-¿Qué?-fue lo máximo que pudo articular Ron-.  
  
-Tu solo hazme caso, si sabes que te conviene- dijo Morgan tranquilamente y parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo.peculiar que era la situación-.  
  
Morgan siguió bajando las escaleras de mármol en dirección al Gran Comedor, y los otros la siguieron algo perdidos, y como esta ya les había sacado mucha ventaja corrieron para preguntarle, ya que habían salido del asombro, pero en ese momento Pevees entro en el vestíbulo cantando una canción.  
  
Muajajajajaajajajajaja!!! Aleeeee ahora os fastidiais :P(que malo soy...me encanta xDDDDDD) ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué sera lo que le pasa a Morgan? ¿Será verdad todo lo que a dicho Morgan? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo, y como siempre os pido reviews, que nos animan an seguir escribiendooo ^^  
  
Y aquí las contestaciones a algunos reviews (n/a: oíssssss que iluuu esta es mi primera vez.que respondo a los reviews mal pensaos ¬¬U´)  
  
PaULikA: Asias pisiosaaaa, para ti va dedicado este capitulo, y ya sabes a pensar cosas anglosajones para meterlas donde sea en el ffc ^^  
  
Leia: Asias mami ^^ me encanta que hallas leido mi ffc y espeor que sigas leyendolo, y si Lían es muy interesante eh?? (ademas ta mu bien 8-) )  
  
Daya: Claro apisima ara mismote aviso de que lo acabo de poner xDDD, y deja reviews otra vez que me gustan, por cierto tengo que pasarme por tu ffc como ya te dije que me lo e dejao olvidao, espeor que siga igual de interesante con ginny, que penita me daba el niño de malfoy T.T  
  
Lynx-Luna: Hola preciosa, espero que sigas leyendo est ffc, como yo que ya me he terminado el de lpdt y me puesto con la secuela.que por cierto haber cuando subes un nuevo capi ¬.¬. Gracias intentare describir mejor en el proximo capitulo tendre mas ocasiones y ya conocereis mejor a los personajes, este capi era más que nada para meteros en el ambiente que llevara el ffc mas o menos. Pero me parece que aunque este corto merece la pena, deja mucho misterio y me gusta.  
  
Lían es mi favorito como te pasa ati con Andrew.anda que no dio problemas de cabeza el niño este. pero taba mu bueno xDDD.vale vale, que el asunto no va por ahí..(me perdio..a si ^^) pues que Lían es mi mejor personaje y es el que mas juego tendra pero trankila, como ves Morgan tb tiene su papel y no diremos que no es importante no?, opina tu misma :P  
  
Remuuuuuuusssss @@@@@@_@@@@@@@ no podia dejarlo de lado en mi ffc es mi personaje favorito de todos los de Rolwing como para dejarlo olvidado.y con lo bien que esta. tu tb coincidiras conmigo en eso eh??  
  
A ver monina, no sabes lo que me hiciste sufrir con tu ffc asi que tu con el mio tb sufriras, y ya me encargare yo de eyo muajajajajajajaja, si esque lo adoro xDDD. bueno no nos desvariemos.No trankila no es la piedra del tiempo.es algo muy diferente, y te aseguro que lo tengo pensao no lo sabras asta denro de algun tiempo, pero ire dejando pistitas, por ejemplo en este ya hay, asi que a buscar a buscar, y no te preocupes ami tb me encantan los reviews largos, amos que tambien los escribo te habras dado cuentano? :P y estoy encantado en contestartelo ^^U  
  
Anna: Falta poco para que se descubra el secreto de los hermanitos, por que la verdad, no quieres que se lo cuenten el primer dia de clase, un secreto asi.tan .secreto xDDDD. Si la verdad que es apasionante ver como se inventan historias a cada segundo sobre HP y te aseguro de que todas o todas las que e leido yo son buenisismas, si quieres te puedo recomendar alguna ^^U´  
  
Y dicho esto, asta el proximo capi, que creo que sera pronto y dejar reviews (como me rayo xDDD) 


	4. De como el misterio parece resuelto

Ya estoy de nuevo con vosotroooss!! ^^. Bueno como dije en un review, este capitulo esta centrado es descubrir las personalidades de los personajes, vamos que como en todo ffc que se precie habrán romances, y este me parece a mí que sobraran.he pensado en añadir una cosa a este ffc, una especie de flash back con lo que piensan los personajes, en este capitulo os dejare una muestra aunque no los quería utilizar de esta manera, si os gusta, decirlo en los review que seguiré haciéndolo ^^. Y bueno aquí lo tenéis, como siempre dejar review!! ^0^  
  
Disclamer: Tanto Lían como Morgan y el Stirgtus me pertenecen, lo de más es de la genuina J. K. Rolwing, a si como la canción que canta Pelees es de las Ketchup y el colgante, que pertenece como veréis a J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Capitulo 4: De cómo el misterio parece resuelto  
  
-Asereje, ja de je, dejebe tu de jebere Selebi uno uba majabi an de bugui an de guinidipi!!.  
  
Pelees entró al vestíbulo como una flecha, sin prestar atención por donde iba. Los alumnos que aun no habían ido a desayunar, entre ellos los 5 amigos, y los que ya habían terminado se agolpaban en los inicios de la escalera de mármol. Uno de los grupos de primero, formado por hufflepuffs, se asustaron al ver a Peeves y una niña, algo pecosa y con el pelo de color miel, chocó contra una de las armaduras, haciendo que esta cayera, hacia delante, justamente donde un asustado Ron veía como esta se acercaba hacia su cabeza.  
  
Recordó 5 segundos antes de que su cabeza se quedara reducida a polvo, lo que Morgan le había dicho momentos antes, y dio tres pasos hacia la derecha para esquivar la estatua. Pero esta cayo haciendo que Neville, que ya había terminado de desayunar, se diera de cabeza contra uno de los cuadros, en especial uno muy feo que representaba a una chica con los pelos alocados y que al ver como caía puso una cara de autentico pavor, y este fue directo, otra vez, hacia Ron, que ni lento ni perezoso, volvió a hacer caso a Morgan, y esta vez giro a la izquierda, pero no había sido todo lo rápido que debería haber sido y solo le dio tiempo a dar cuatro pasos hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el retrato le cayera sobre el hombro, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso, acompañado por la mueca y el grito de dolor que salio de la garganta de Ron.  
  
El silencio, tras la escena que se montó en unos pocos segundos, lleno todo el vestíbulo y parte de los pisos de la escalera de mármol. Solo se acertó a oír el murmullo de Morgan diciendo algo así como: te dije que fueras rápido.  
  
Tras la conmoción, Harry, Hermione, Lían y Morgan corrieron a ayudar a un magullado Ron. Cuando se disponían a llevarlo a la enfermería llego Remus (N/a: Remusssss *____*), alertado por los repentinos ruidos que le llegaron cuando se disponía a entrar al Gran Comedor.  
  
-¿Pero.PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- gritó a pleno pulmón cuando vio a un Pelees sonriente, unos alumnos asustados, y a un Ron tendido en el suelo con el brazo visiblemente desencajado-.  
  
* * *  
  
-Ron, despierta Ron.- Hermione estaba empezando a desesperarse- despierta por favor!.  
  
Los cuatro amigos habían corrido desesperados hasta la enfermería, al acabar su clase de historia de la magia y transformación. Todos sabían que no le sucedía nada, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran preocupados por él.  
  
-ROOONNN ¿QUIERES DESPERTAR YA??- Harry ya había perdido los nervios hace tiempo.-.  
  
-Harry, tranquilo, solo esta anestesiado, se le pasara enseguida-Morgan estaba muy serena, demasiado, y todos estaban empezando a pensar que le pasaba algo raro.  
  
-No tardara ya veréis- animó Lían, aunque él mismo no parecía estar demasiado seguro, y así lo demostraba tocando su collar, una hada plateada.  
  
-Lían, ¿Qué es ese colgante?- preguntó Hermione, más que nada para evitar que el tema girara sobre Ron.  
  
-OH.bueno.Es un regalo de mi madre.ella.bueno su tribu nos lo regalo- contesto el aludido-.  
  
-Nos?- preguntó esta vez Harry, aunque ya sabia la respuesta, intento hacer lo mismo que Hermione-.  
  
-Si, a él y a mí. Es un amuleto más que nada, una tradición de nuestra familia materna, una estupidez por mi parte-.  
  
-No lo es Morgan. Es muy importante para mamá, y yo la respetare si es que algún día lo hago-.  
  
-¿Hacer qué, Lían? Lo siento pero me estoy perdiendo como una imbécil.-.  
  
-Supongo que no podríamos esconderlo por mucho tiempo más hermanito, así que ya podemos contárselo- dijo Morgan como resignándose, se notaba que el tema no le gustaba nada- Hermione, somos elfos-.  
  
-¿Qué sois elfos? Pero los elfos son pequeños.y con los ojos como pelotas de tenis-dijo Harry que aun tenia marcada la imagen de Dobby en la cabeza-.  
  
-No necesariamente, ya te dijeron que no son de aquí Harry- y para sorpresa de este no fueron ni Lían ni Morgan los que hablaron, fue Hermione-.  
  
-Exacto. Somos Elfos australianos. No se si habéis leído la novela de J. R. R. Tolkien, un famoso mago escritor, utilizo nuestra tribu como inspiración en sus novelas- dijo Morgan.  
  
-Si, he oído hablar de las novelas, pero no las he leído,- dijo Hermione, y echó una rápida mirada a la cara de Harry, que el pobre, al estar aislado del mundo mago, no tenia ni idea de lo que los otros hablaban- pero explicarlo todo, creo que será mejor-.  
  
-Bueno, pues os lo explicare yo- hablo Lían- Nuestra tribu está formada por elfos, son criaturas mágicas, que tienen algunos poderes mágicos, pero no son capaces de hacer magia como los magos. Aunque tienen un aspecto muy parecido al de los humanos, tienen rasgos que los diferencian, como las orejas puntiagudas. Ellos viven casi eternamente y son muy cerrados, por eso son difíciles de encontrar, además de que son muy raros entre los magos.  
  
-¡Por eso tu "desapareciste" cuando te enfrentaste a Draco!- dijo Harry empezando a encajar las piezas-.  
  
-No, no desapareció, solo atravesó la barrera de los planos, y fue a otro plano, uno etéreo que tiene la misma consistencia que el nuestro-.  
  
-Ahnz- Harry parecía atontado pero si lo había entendido todo-¿y podéis hacer mas cosas?.  
  
-Claro, pero nosotros no somos muy expertos, no somos de la tribu y por eso no estamos iniciados en la magia élfica, aunque es muy escasa. Por ahora solo podemos curar heridas leves, nuestro poder aumentara conforme aumenta nuestro poder mágico- contestó Lían a la pregunta de Harry-.  
  
-¿Y como es que no estáis en vuestra tribu?- pregunto Hermione cada vez mas interesada-.  
  
-Nuestro padre es un mago muy importante en Australia, es el ministro de magia allí. Aunque no este muy avanzada la magia, y no halla escuela, los magos son muy respetados. El se casó con una Elda, Raine, nuestra madre, y ella a partir de ese momento perdió su eternidad, y por ello le regalo su colgante, es una costumbre de nuestra tribu, cuando encontramos a alguien que de verdad queramos, le regalamos el colgante.  
  
-Una chorrada creo yo, esa panda de elfos asquerosos nos echaron por mestizos. Y encima.- la voz de Morgan se convirtió en un susurró y sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer-.  
  
-Mataron a nuestra madre, simplemente por casarse con un humano, y nuestro padre nos trajo aquí, para que no nos hicieran lo mismo a nosotros-.  
  
Ninguno de ellos sabia que decir, la enfermería, que normalmente solía ser calida y acogedora, de repente pareció como si una niebla invisible, fría e incomoda, se apoderaba de ellos. Solamente fue roto el silencio por las primeras palabras de Ron.  
  
- No Hermione, espera, no te vayas con el.yo te.¿Qué? ¿Qué hacéis aquí todos?-.  
  
* * * * * (FLASHBACK)  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Todo estaba borroso, solo se veía un punto de luz, y una silueta, pelos alocados y de color castaño.  
  
-Hermione!! ¿Qué es todo esto? No entiendo ni jota.  
  
-Eres un estúpido, no se como puedes tener celos de Harry, ¿y tu te consideras su mejor amigo? No eres más que un niñato. No sabes lo que sufre Harry.  
  
-No seas así Hermione, yo no.yo nunca he..-Ron empezaba a ponerse nervioso y sonrojándose hasta las orejas, tanto que su pelo parecía rubio-.  
  
-Déjame, no te mereces ni siquiera que te escuche, y cambia tu forma de ser niñato-.  
  
-No espera, no seas tan dura.¿Adonde vas?  
  
-Con Harry, el se lo merece mas que tu-.  
  
- No Hermione, espera, no te vayas con el.yo te.¿Qué? ¿Qué hacéis aquí todos?-.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-Te estábamos esperando desagradecido. ¿Estas bien? ¿¿¿¿Qué decías de Hermione????- dijo Harry, poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas-.  
  
-Yo.Bueno.- el pelirrojo volvió a sonrojarse-.  
  
-Ehhh.yo acabo de caer.que el pergamino no lo hemos tocado.y bueno.no tengo hambre. mejor voy a la biblioteca-.  
  
Y dicho esto salio corriendo de la enfermería.  
  
-Espera Hermi!! Que te acompaño!! Hermione!!!!!  
  
Y Lían salió para intentar pararle los pies.  
  
-No te preocupes tío, seguro que no es nada- dijo Harry-.  
  
-No, si estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió Ron-.  
  
-No lo decía por eso- dijo Harry echándose a reír por dentro-.  
  
...........  
  
-Hermione, ¿estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?  
  
La muchacha se dio la vuelta, cabizbaja, y con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.  
  
* * * *  
  
-Bueno chicos, esta es la primera clase que tengo con vosotros esta primera semana, y debo pediros disculpas, pues estaba recuperándome de un asuntillo que tenia con cierto satélite.-dijo el profesor Lupín- Este año vamos a cambiar el sistema de estudios, en vez de ser DCAO pasara a ser Artes Oscuras.  
  
Hubo un "uooo" general entre todos los alumnos.  
  
.Si, como habéis oído. El profesor Dumbledore quiere que estéis entrenados para lo que os pueda pasar durante el curso, y fuera del colegio también, y como ya sabéis mis clases serán practicas, a si que guardar los libros, y sacad las varitas por favor.  
  
En menos de cinco minutos todos estaban dispuestos para aprender alguna maldición nueva, deseosos de utilizar su varita para algo mas que remover calderos.  
  
-Hoy vamos como todos sabréis vamos a aprender una nueva maldición. No os resultara muy difícil, pero os sacare en orden para que me la hagáis. Sin más preámbulos os enseñare que la maldición Stirgtus, es una maldición poco corriente y tiene varios efectos secundarios, actúa como la maldición Flipendo, pero sus efectos secundarios son increíbles, depende del mago y su potencial, tienen uno o más efectos y estos varían impresionantemente. Solo en un caso se ha visto que esta maldición matara así que tranquilos, a mí no me afectara ninguno de los efectos secundarios. A si que vamos, manos a la obra.  
  
Se pusieron en fila y se pusieron a practicarlo sobre el profesor Lupín (N/a: *_______*) aunque ninguno conseguía echarlo para atrás al menos medio metro. Era el turno de Harry y cuando de su boca salió la palabra: SIRGTUS!! Lupín salió volando por los aires hasta darse contra la pared, y cuando se levantó pareció perder la vista y no oía nada. Gritando le dijo a Hermione que le echara el contra-hechizo previo, y esta que ya se lo sabía, le había despejado los efectos secundarios, Lupín se puso en pie y solo alcanzo a decir antes de que tocara el timbre:  
  
-20 puntos para Gryffindor por ese maleficio Harry, y 15 también por tu contra-hechizo Hermione.- después de que sonara el timbre carraspeo y volvió su mirada a los tres amigos- Harry, Hermione, Ron, por favor venid aquí.  
  
-Os esperamos fuera- dijo Lían-.  
  
-Por favor, sentaos- dijo Remus acomodándose en su asiento- Tengo que contaros algo, a Sirius le pareció una buena idea esconder algunas cosas por el castillo para que vosotros las encontréis.  
  
-¿Cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?- dijo Harry con entusiasmo-.  
  
-Cosas.de nuestra época en Hogwarts- y dijo esto con una sonrisa picara, que lo hacia muy apetecible, sobretodo a los ojos de Hermione (N/a: lo siento no podía resistirme ^0^)-.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buaaaaaaaaa, que potita la parte en la que Hermione lloraaa lloremos todos T.T!! xDDD Bueno el final es algo maluco pero tenia que ponerlo cuanto antes, a si ya sabéis algo mas del misterio, o no? xDDDD En el flash back de Ron no queda muy claro lo que tenia pensado hacer, en el siguiente capitulo lo veréis mas claro, así que no preocuparos, es que vi conveniente hacer de una vez que Ron aceptara que esta enamorado.Pero.¿Le corresponderá? ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? ¿Qué paso entre Hermione y Lían en el pasillo a la biblioteca? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capi.  
  
P.D: No me han dejado muchos review, a si que contestare en el siguiente, espero que me manden más T.T 


End file.
